


The Little Things

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [81]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Nicknames, Prompt Fic, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Bodahn Feddic/Bethany Hawke, it’s the little things that hurt the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

“Serah Bethany, don’t cry!” Bodahn exclaimed, which only made the mage sob even harder into her hand.

“And what exactly have you done to my sister?” Markisa asked amiably as she stalked up to them. Her eyes, however, said that violence would be forthcoming unless the dwarf answered. Promptly.

“I—nothing, Serah Hawke! I simply showed her these trinkets we found while travelling with the Hero of Ferelden, and she started tearing up!” Markisa held out her hand for the offending article. Bodahn promptly surrendered it and the woman’s whole face changed, her features suffused with…understanding? Anger? Sorrow? You could never tell, with a human.

“My father had a pair of reading glasses like these,” Markisa said softly. “When we stopped moving from place to place, he would read to us every night. Tales of adventure for me and my brother, bits of the Chant for Bethany.” She unfolded them with practiced ease, scrutinising the metal, then folded and returned them to the dwarf. “His had a rune etched on the bridge, though.”

“Th-they looked exactly like Da’s, Mo,” Bethany stammered, one hand over her streaming nose. Her eyes glowed pinkly at the corners, but she had at least calmed down.

“I miss him too, Bear,” Hawke said gruffly, snaking one arm round her sister’s shoulders and squeezing. “Do us a favour, Bodahn? Sell those things, fast.”

The Hawke sisters left soon after, and Bodahn suddenly regretted scraping the bridge clean before offering the eyeglasses up for sale.


End file.
